<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Fliqpy x Flippy]觉军短篇 by kuchiki_game</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001456">[Fliqpy x Flippy]觉军短篇</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchiki_game/pseuds/kuchiki_game'>kuchiki_game</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Happy Tree Friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 覺軍</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchiki_game/pseuds/kuchiki_game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>好像是2010年写的，最近在拯救旧文</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flippy/Flippy (Happy Tree Friends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Fliqpy x Flippy]觉军短篇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>好像是2010年写的，最近在拯救旧文</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在某个商场的男卫生间里，一个格子里正传出奇怪的声音……<br/>
“不要……”<br/>
fliqpy坐在马桶上，解开眼前男子的皮带，男子背对着他，fliqpy把双手绕在他腰前，解开后缓缓褪下他的裤子……<br/>
“锁好门，扶着别动”<br/>
眼前背对他的flippy只好手撑着门，fliqpy右手拇指挑起一点，左手食指寻找着入口，并粗鲁地探入禁区……<br/>
“不要，会有人来的……”<br/>
男子的手指已经开始动起来，flippy的身体也随着晃动。。他激动地粗喘着，却又怕被发现……<br/>
“真是诚实的反应……”<br/>
fliqpy的右手转移到前面，挑动着那个软软的小粉香肠，然后开始前后抚动……</p><p>“哦哦，那个确实很便宜，我想买给petunia……”<br/>
有两个人进入了卫生间，flippy的喘气声一下子停止了，有人来了，会发现他们的。<br/>
“糖果！糖果！我都要买！”<br/>
另一个人很兴奋，两人站在男士站立便器前面，静止了三秒钟。<br/>
“那个，nutty，帮我解开裤子好不好，我没手，够不到……”<br/>
其中一个说。<br/>
fliqpy觉得里面已经可以了，解开自己裤子掏出他的凶器。<br/>
是解下裤子拉链的声音，同时nutty帮handy把裤子拉了下来。<br/>
fliqpy把他的凶器抵在flippy柔软的后洞上，前面的男子呼吸都快暂停了……<br/>
在nutty的眼中，handy那个下面的东西，长得好像棒棒糖哦，他毫不犹豫地就咬下去了……<br/>
fliqpy不顾会是什么结果地毫不犹豫地把凶器贯穿了flippy的后面……<br/>
“啊！！！！！”</p><p>handy疼痛地把nutty踢开，这家伙好过分啊！不过，为什么刚才我觉得除了自己还有人在叫呢？<br/>
被踢了一脚的nutty眼含泪水地跑走了，只有handy，裤子还在胯上挂着……<br/>
可恶，够不到啊！<br/>
在flippy的口中，后面人的右手手指正放在里面，下面激烈地运动着，每一下几乎要戳烂内脏……<br/>
可恶，好痛啊！</p><p>handy正不知所措时，petunia突然进来<br/>
“handy……怎……”<br/>
flippy生气地狠狠咬了下fliqpy的手指……<br/>
“啊！！！！！”</p><p>petunia捂住了眼睛。<br/>
fliqpy疼得险些流泪……<br/>
handy觉得在petunia大叫时，好像真的有人在叫耶，这里真恐怖呢！<br/>
fliqpy双手紧紧抓住flippy胸前的肌肉，动作依然很粗暴……双眼血丝都出来了……<br/>
“petunia，帮我弄一下好不好，求你。”<br/>
fliqpy狠狠咬住眼前男子肩膀的肌肉，flippy感觉肩膀很痛……<br/>
“呜呜……”<br/>
petunia边哼唧边闭着眼摸索着给handy穿上了裤子……<br/>
刚才petunia哼哼的时候好像还有人在哼哼，太恐怖了，handy立即带着petunia离开了。<br/>
fliqpy加快速度，高潮中在对方屁股里释放了所有的精液，他的枪才慢慢地软下来……</p><p>卫生间的一个门打开了，军人疲软地走出来，地上有一滩白色的东西……<br/>
他走到镜子前，洗洗手……<br/>
看看镜子，里面黑眼的男子的眼睛立刻变成金色，笑容也变得狡诘……<br/>
军人四下看看没人，身体向前探去，吻了镜子……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>